


Bruce Makes A Friend

by vesuvius (herculaneum)



Series: Billionaire Bad Boy [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Break, Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Raise, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Both parties are drunk/high, Bruce is high, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nobody knows where Bruce is, Season/Series 04, Underage Drinking, bruce wayne is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herculaneum/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: “What species is it?” Bruce asked as he inspected the Magic Mushroom and the topless girl frowned.“What do you mean?””Like what does it do? A friend of a friends helped manufacture different kinds that did different things.”“Does it matter?”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Billionaire Bad Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170869
Kudos: 7





	1. Charitable… Chair Table

**Author's Note:**

> Marked underage bc both parties are under 18.

Alfred was livid, after last week’s stunt, Bruce had promised to cut back on the partying and return to some of his responsibilities, like attending charity events hosted by his own fucking company.

But it was now half-past 6 and not a single attendee had seen him and Selina, the tight-lipped little minx, didn’t even know where he was.   
  


“Alfred,” Lucius greeted, “some guests are wondering where Bruce is and when he’s going to give his speech.”

“Well as soon as I bloody know, I’ll tell them, the little bastard snuck out when I told him to get ready.”

  
“His behaviour lately has been very unseemly.” Lucius agreed and Alfred snorted, what a polite way to call him a tosser. 

* * *

“What species is it?” Bruce asked as he inspected the Magic Mushroom and the topless girl frowned.   
  


“What do you mean?” He thinks her name is Mandy, but it could also very well be Elise.

”Like what does it do? A friend of a friends helped manufacture different kinds that did different things.”

”Does it matter?” Mandy-Elise asked, sitting back, her long messy hair barely covering her tits, and Bruce laughed.

”There’s an insta-death one, so yeah, I’d say it matters.” Bruce handed her the mushroom and grabbed the bottle of vodka from behind her, “maybe you should ask questions before you buy shit off the street, unless it’s sex, most of the time you know what you’re getting.”

”You’re mean.” Mandy-Elise pouted and Bruce only smiled, watching as she slid off the bed, knowing she was too drunk to catch herself.   
  


“If you wanna die covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, fine by me, I’ll have to pass.” 

  
“Because you’re Bruce Wayne? Because this is just a little phase?” She spat, struggling to get to her feet while Bruce watched amused.   
  


“Is that what you think?”

”Thats what everyone thinks! This is all fun and games for-“

”That's the point of drugs, stupid, it’s supposed to be fun and games.” Bruce interrupted, taking a long swig of vodka.   
  


Mandy-Elise scoffed, “well then you can crash and burn like the rest of us.”

”Planned on it, babe.” Bruce winked, “but seriously, don’t buy shit without knowing what it does, that’ll get you killed.”

The sloppy brunette huffed, knowing he was right, “do you wanna, like-“

”Fuck? Absolutely.”   
  


Mandy-Elise smiled and pulled the boy into a feverish kiss, Bruce immediately picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

* * *

  
23 unanswered calls later Alfred watched as the guests left, many whispering to each other, no doubt talking about how the main focus and donor to the cause never showed.

The papers were going to have a field day with this crock of bull and Alfred didn’t feel like doing damage control. If Master Bruce wanted to ruin his image, so fucking be it.

”Never showed, huh?” Selina let out a humourless laugh as she stopped next to the man, “I almost miss him telling me to stop robbing Gotham’s elite.” Alfred rolled his eyes, all night he had to watch the girl snag wallet after wallet and diamond ring after diamond ring.

”I assume your stash has been greatly updated.” Selina grinned like the cat that caught the canary and Alfred chuckled.

”The amount I could sell this shit for, Alfred, never mind the 1400 dollars I got, the diamonds are where it’s at.” The girl sounded elated and Alfred couldn’t help but be slightly happy for her, winters were tough in Gotham.

“Miss Kyle, would you like to be present when I tear Master B a new one?”

”Are you kidding? There’s nothing I want more in the world.”

Alfred smiled softly, “I’ll go fetch the car.”

* * *

Bruce woke up with a killer headache and very little recollection of what had happened the night before.   
  


“Who knew Bruce Wayne was into getting his hair pulled?”   
  


Bruce groaned at the sound of her voice, way too loud for the situation, “most people who like having people play with their hair also like it being pulled.” He grumbled as he sat up, roughly rubbing at his eyes.

”Is that a fact?” She asked, watching him with hazy eyes, she was clearly still drunk.

”Life experience.”

”And your explanation for liking it rough in general?” She was teasing him, walking two fingers up his thigh.

“It’s more fun, and from what I do remember, you weren’t complaining at all.” Bruce caught her hand and moved it towards herself, “do you have any Advil?”

”Nope, I got sunglasses and more alcohol.” Good enough for him.   
  


“You know, Mister Wayne-“

”Don’t call me that, Mister Wayne was my father and my father is dead.” Bruce corrected her and she frowned.   
  


“If you want people to think this new you is genuine, you gotta pretend that you don’t care. Not about your parents, not about your company, not about anything.”

Bruce laughed quietly, “my friend said almost the same thing.” He picked up the empty bottle of vodka and frowned, “where’s more?”

”Cabinet to your right,” Mandy-Elise pointed behind him and he grabbed a bottle of even more expensive vodka and raised a brow at her, “where’d you get this from? This is old people shit.”

” _Strong_ old people shit.” She corrected and snatched the bottle out of his hand, “if you don’t want it-“

”Never said that,” Bruce took the bottle back and took a deep swig, ignoring the burn in his throat, “fuck, that is strong.” He grimaced and gave her the bottle.   
  
  


His phone buzzed and he sighed, “hello?” He answered, holding his phone a little ways away from his ear, he couldn’t handle someone talking directly in his ear.

  
“Alfred is five minutes away from putting out a missing persons, kid.” Is how Jim begins the conversation and Bruce rolled his eyes.   
  


“Well talk him out of it.”

”I’m not sure I want to, but the alternatives are having you arrested.”

Mandy-Elise snorted but quickly covered her mouth and Bruce didn’t even bother trying to hide his laugh, “for what, Gordon? Partying? Like you could get those charges to stick.”

”Why are you being so difficult? I just want to have a normal conversation with you.”

”You just threatened to arrest him!” Mandy-Elise laughed, her dark eyes lighting up in amusement.

”Who was that?” Jim asked.

”A friend.”

”A friend, huh? Do you know the name of this friend?”

”Of course not.” Bruce said honestly and Mandy-Elise full on _cackled_ , “but that doesn’t make us any less acquainted.”

“Oh we know each other _very_ well, Gordon.” She spoke before grabbing the phone out of his hand and putting it on speaker, “so do you wanna talk about anything else, or did you only call to ruin Brucie’s buzz?”

”Listen-“ Jim began and the two teens groaned.

”No.” Bruce said simply before hanging up, he then tossed the phone across the room and pulled the brunette closer to him, “I like you.” He mumbled into the crook of her neck and she giggled.

She ran her hands through his soft curls before tugging on them, “I like you too.”   
  


“Let’s be best friends.” He kissed the base of her neck and she squealed, hitting his shoulders with the palm of her hands.

”You don’t even know my name.”

”Mandy?”

”No.”

”Elise?”

”No.” She was laughing and that made Bruce laugh.

”Catherine?”

”No!”   
  


“Give me a hint.”

”It starts with an A.”

”Aaron.”

Her eyes widened and she fell back onto the bed with her laughs shaking her whole body, “no!”

”Alex?”

”Nope.”

”Any variants of Anna?”   
  


The brunette shook her head and Bruce groaned, nipping at her shoulder, “tell me, please.” He whined softly, his green eyes boring into her brown ones.

”Adelaide, you idiot.”

”How was I meant to guess that?!” Bruce asked incredulously and Adelaide laughed.

”Maybe because I told you.”

”When?!”

”Right after your seventh shot.”

Bruce laughed, “you expect me to remember something after that?”

  
“Not my fault you’re a lightweight.”

”That’s it, I’m taking you home, Alfred would love you.” Bruce decided and threw the girl over his shoulder and she screamed.   
  


“Maybe clothes?” She suggested.

”Clothes are for losers.” Bruce shot down but immediately put her down to put on his pants.

”The infamous walk of shame.” Adelaide teased as she ran her hands through her long brown locks, giving her even more of a disheveled look.   
  


“No such thing if no one sees you.” Bruce said as he pulled his shirt over his head, “though we'll have to be careful around the GCPD, I really don’t want to run into Jim.”

”Plus I have a warrant out on me.” Adelaide added and Bruce froze.   
  


“Excuse me?”

”I used to deal when I was younger.”

”Younger? What, two years ago?” Bruce laughed and Adelaide hit him arm playfully.   
  


“You’re an ass, Bruce.”

* * *

Selina woke to the sound of the front door opening and she stretched quietly, impressed how the study’s sofa was more comfortable than her bed back home.   
  


“Alfred?!” Bruce called, followed by a giggle, a female giggle.   
  


“He hasn’t come back from looking for you.” Selina spoke and the girl jumped at the sound of her voice, grabbing onto Bruce’s arm.   
  


“Selina! I made a friend!” Bruce smiled and Selina inspected the two, both covered in hickeys, reeking of sex and alcohol.

”I can see that.”

The two frowned at Selina’s judgemental tone, “be nice, Selina, why are you here anyways?”

”You denied me the sight of Alfred yelling at you, so last night he invited me over, assuming you’d come home in the morning and not 5pm.”

”What a shame, oh hey, by any chance do you remember what the blue mushrooms Ivy harvest do?”

”Extreme hallucinations, why?”

”Damn, well we sure as hell missed out.” Adelaide pouted and Bruce laughed.

“You got your hands on some of Ivy’s mushrooms?” Selina was sceptical, the mushrooms were crazy expensive and the clearly stolen fur coat wasn’t enough to give this girl the bougie illusion she was hoping for.   
  


“Yup, set me back $500 dollars though.”   
  


“Five? Damn, that’s unfortunate.” Bruce said, giving Selina a hint of a side eye, he couldn’t understand why she was being so passive aggressive.   
  


“Anyways, Adelaide, let me give you the tour.” Bruce then whisked “Adelaide” away, leaving Selina alone in the foyer, the air around her was bitter.

Selina did not approve of Bruce’s new “friend”. 


	2. Alfred Chews Bruce Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide was 100% not supposed to be reoccurring but we need someone radiating the “drunk white girl complimenting you in the bathroom at a concert” energy.

As soon as Alfred got the call from Selina that Bruce had returned he was on his way home, especially when Selina mentioned that he brought a guest.   
  
  


“Alfred!” Bruce smiled when he noticed the man and Alfred only raised a brow.

”632, Master Bruce.”   
  


Bruce frowned, clearly confused, “632 what?” The girl leaning on him could likely feel the rising tension as she shifted uncomfortably.

”People. 632 people attended the Wayne Charity Gala last evening, including myself, Miss Kyle and Mister Fox.”

“I was busy.”

”Busy? Right, of course, forgive me. Would your new friend like a car back to the city?”

”She’s staying for dinner, Alfred.”

”She has five minutes to gather her things, Master Bruce.”

“No-“

”You are not in the position to disagree, Master Bruce! Your friend may return another time but tonight is no good.” Alfred spoke through gritted teeth and Bruce rolled his eyes.

”It’s fine, Bruce, we can hang out some other time.” She flashed Alfred a kind and honest smile before holding out her hand, “Adelaide Kings.” She introduced herself and Alfred shook it politely.

”Thank you for returning Master Bruce in one piece.”

She giggled and gave Bruce a small wave before exiting the manor, Alfred waited until he heard the sound of the door closing before turning back to Bruce.

”You must have lost your bloody fucking mind!”

Bruce groaned and laid back on the sofa, “this is why I didn’t want to come home.”

“You were meant to give a speech, I-“ Alfred took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, “this charity meant everything to your parents.” He explained in a low voice.

”I’m not my parents, Alfred, I have my own priorities.”

”Well I suggest you get new ones, because I can guarantee your parents would be ashamed of the ones you have.”

  
“Are you actually trying to guilt me? Fuck you, Alfred.” Bruce spat and Selina’s eyes widened as she looked between the two 

  
”Fuck me?!” Alfred repeated, his eyes almost bugging out of his skull.

”Yes, fuck you!” Bruce reiterated, venom filling his words, “I miss one charity event and you’re pulling the ‘your dead parents wouldn’t want this’ card, newsflash, they’re fucking dead Alfred!”

”Bruce!” Selina tried to interject but he just turned his tirade onto her.

”Fuck you too, Selina. Is this as entertaining as you thought it’d be? Hmm? Aren’t you the one who told me to not hold back?”

Selina opened her mouth to respond but Bruce just shook his head and stormed off to his room.

“Well that went about as well as expected.” Alfred spoke and Selina nodded mutedly.

She most definitely regretted her words. 


End file.
